earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatum Monroe's Mythology Project
Gantz, Timothy. "Chapter Ten: Perseus and Bellephontes", in'' Early Greek Myth:'' Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996. (Page 7) British Museum, Great Britian: London B155 Source: Chalkdische Vasen, Volume II Picture: Link:http://www.uark.edu/campus-resources/achilles/hesiod/perseus.html This black figure vase is a “hydria”, a vase made for storing water. It was made in Chalcidia, Greece around 520 BCE. The depiction is of Perseus receiving three gifts: a kibisis (the sack in which to store Medusa's head), a helmet of invisibility and winged sandals, from three sea nymphs. Behind Perseus is the guarding presence of Athene, the goddess of wisdom. The myth of Perseus begins when his mother Danae is visited by Zeus, in the form of a golden shower. Danae's father, Acrisius, in fear of a prophecy that stated his grandson would kill him, sends them to sea in a chest. Rescued by a kindly fishermen, mother and son survive their ordeal. However, Danae catches the eye of the evil king Polydectes, who plots to send Perseus on a impossible journey in order to marry Danae. The task is that Perseus kills the gorgon Medusa, a deadly woman who gaze turned people to stone. As Perseus begins his heroic chore he is assisted by several mythical people. For example, the three nymphs pictured handing him the three gifts. In other accounts of this myth, Perseus is given the winged sandals, along with Krono's sickle, and a magic shield by Athene and Hermes. However, the Nymphs of the North still play an important role by giving the hero directions to the Gorgon's liar. When he reaches said liar, Perseus dons his cap of invisibility in order approach the Gorgons undetected and quickly decapitates Medusa's head. Placing the severed in the sack, Perseus flies to safety. As we see in later text such as Ovid's Metamorpheses, Perseus goes on to employ Medusa's still deadly head in order to accomplish his goals; for example killing sea monsters, enemies and turning the Titan Atlas into a mountain. Besides the deviation with the winged sandals, the vase follows the story outlined by major historical sources. I think the most interesting aspect of the vase lies in Athene's presence. Although Athene is renowned as a guide for Greek heroes her relationship to Perseus is interesting as Perseus is her half-brother, both are sired by Zeus, thus it is interesting to see the bond of kinship between god and mortal. Without help from above, Perseus would have faced a rocky end. Both Athene and Hermes's presence within the myth stress the important role that the gods held in Greek life. Every facet from household duties to heroic valor depending on their guidance. So while this vase does indeed follow the myth, I think its most important reflection is of Greek Culture. Bibliography: Simonides, Fragment 38 Ovid, Metamorpheses (Book 4 and 5) Hyginus, Fabulae 63, 64, 244 Archaeological Museum of Vathi of Samos, Greece: Samos E 1 Source: LIMC, Volume 4, page 183 (Top Right Corner: Gorgo, Gorgons 291) Picture: Page 7. Archaeological Museum of Olympia, Greece: Olympia, B 975 Source:http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/limc_index_catalogue.php Link to Image: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/imageview.php?source=139&image_id=10455&term=Olympia+B+975&modus=1